Confundida
by viriicullen
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Bella decide darse un break con Edward por Jacob? TODOSHUMANOS :
1. Introducción

Introducción

- Necesitamos hablar - susurré

-Ok- me contestó mientras trataba de descifrar mi expresión

Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de todos en la cafetería.

- Dime – me dijo…sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Edward… - comencé – creo que… - no podía hablar sin detenerme a pensar cuáles eran las mejores palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir - …

- Vamos Bella – trataba de animarme mirándome a los ojos, pero esta vez rehuí de su mirada, sabía que si me perdía en esos orbes esmeraldas no podría hablar.

- Ok – traté de tranquilizarme, respiré profundamente – creo que deberíamos tomarnos un break – dije, sacando de golpe todo el aire que tenía

Su rostro era todo un poema, entre todas las expresiones que pasaron por él pude reconocer algunas. Confusión. Dolor. Tristeza. Dolor.

Después de que le di su tiempo para pensar y asumir lo que estaba pasando, me desesperé y comencé a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, cada vez más nerviosa.

- Para – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mis dedos en movimiento - ¿por qué?

- No estoy del todo segura de lo que estoy sintiendo Edward – dije rápidamente, y a si mismo arrepintiéndome – lo que quiero decir es que quiero pensar en nuestra relación, por eso hay que darnos un break, siento que todo ha sido muy rápido y necesito...tiempo – ahora sí que estaba yendo al grano, recordando un artículo que una vez leí en una revista sobre "Como cortarlo sin cometer errores" o algo así, hablaba que para tener una ruptura limpia se debía decir en verdad lo que se sentía y no andar con rodeos.

- ¿Quieres tiempo para perderlo pensando? – Susurró más para él, que para mí – Si eso es lo que quieres… - vi una mueca que hizo "disimular" su dolor - …no puedo hacer otra cosa, yo en verdad te amo y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites – sonrió, pero esa pequeña sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Ahora sí que estaba loca, mira que decirle al más perfecto de los novios que necesitaba tiempo para "pensar" no había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida.

Pero eso ya no importaba, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor del nombre por lo que hacía todo esto. Jacob.


	2. Cap 1

Cuando sonó el timbre me di cuenta que ya era hora de lo que tanto había temido en todo el día, hablar con Edward sobre lo nuestro…era una decisión que había estado pensando desde hacía un par de semanas, pero ahora si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Me demoré todo lo que pude en recoger mis cosas y salir del salón para dirigirme a la cafetería de la escuela, ahí era donde Edward y yo nos reuníamos para pasar un rato juntos, puesto que él era un año mayor que yo y no teníamos ninguna clase juntos.

Apenas lo vi en la puerta y mi corazón se desbocó a causa de los nervios, cuando volteó me vio y me regaló una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Cuando llegué a su lado me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "te extrañe" al oído, si seguía haciendo esto haría mi decisión más difícil de lo que ya era. Esta vez no nos íbamos a sentar a lado de nuestros amigos, como era nuestra costumbre, así que lo fui arrastrando hacia otra dirección.

- Necesitamos hablar - susurré

-Ok- me contestó mientras trataba de descifrar mi expresión

Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de todos en la cafetería.

- Dime – me dijo…sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Edward… - comencé – creo que… - no podía hablar sin detenerme a pensar cuáles eran las mejores palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir - …

- Vamos Bella – trataba de animarme mirándome a los ojos, pero esta vez rehuí de su mirada, sabía que si me perdía en esos orbes esmeraldas no podría hablar.

- Ok – traté de tranquilizarme, respiré profundamente – creo que deberíamos tomarnos un break – dije, sacando de golpe todo el aire que tenía

Su rostro era todo un poema, entre todas las expresiones que pasaron por él pude reconocer algunas. Confusión. Dolor. Tristeza. Dolor.

Después de que le di su tiempo para pensar y asumir lo que estaba pasando, me desesperé y comencé a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, cada vez más nerviosa.

- Para – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mis dedos en movimiento - ¿por qué?

- No estoy del todo segura de lo que estoy sintiendo Edward – dije rápidamente, y a si mismo arrepintiéndome – lo que quiero decir es que quiero pensar en nuestra relación, por eso hay que darnos un break, siento que todo ha sido muy rápido y necesito...tiempo – ahora sí que estaba yendo al grano, recordando un artículo que una vez leí en una revista sobre "Como cortarlo sin cometer errores" o algo así, hablaba que para tener una ruptura limpia se debía decir en verdad lo que se sentía y no andar con rodeos.

- ¿Quieres tiempo para perderlo pensando? – Susurró más para él, que para mí – Si eso es lo que quieres… - vi una mueca que hizo "disimular" su dolor - …no puedo hacer otra cosa, yo en verdad te amo y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites – sonrió, pero esa pequeña sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Ahora sí que estaba loca, mira que decirle al más perfecto de los novios que necesitaba tiempo para "pensar" no había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida.

Pero eso ya no importaba, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor del nombre por lo que hacía todo esto. Jacob.


End file.
